First Time Honeymoon Scene from Bella's POV
by Cherie Deveraux
Summary: This is my version of Bella and Edward's Honeymoon. It's pretty racy - so if you are easily offended, stop reading now. Thank you to Stephenie Meyer for creating such great characters!


Deleted Honeymoon Scene by Cherie Deveroux – Bella's POV

As the warm ocean swirled around us, Edward pulled me even closer to him, closer than he ever had before. I wrapped my arms around his neck and twined my fingers into his thick hair. His hands touched my bare back and I gasped as his touch sent currents of sheer pleasure coursing through me.

He slowly ran his fingers down my spine to my waist and over my hips, igniting a fire that burned more intense with each passing moment. If felt him grip me and push away slightly. I opened my mouth to protest and he lifted a cool finger to my lips.

"Shhh," he whispered, over the sound of soft waves lapping on the beach. "Wrap your legs around me," he said, his velvet voice husky with longing. I did as I was told, molding my body around the polished marble of his.

His hands came up and cupped my face as he slowly brought his mouth to mine. He rubbed his cool stone lips against my soft, pliable ones and I pulled him tighter to me, deepening the kiss. My lips parted and the intoxicating taste of his tongue as it slipped past my lips made me light headed. My heart stopped for a beat and my head swam.

"Breathe, Bella," he chuckled.

"I seem to have trouble remembering to do that," I replied breathlessly.

"Yeah, me too."

I had been looking down at the midnight water as I gulped in several shallow breaths, but now leaned back and brought my eyes to his. The smoldering fire that had been there previously was now a raging inferno, threatening to consume us both. He had never looked at me so passionately before.

His hands resumed their exploration of the exposed skin of my back, sides and hips. His thumb grazed the side of my breast as his mouth found mine again. The kiss left me craving more and I moved my hips against him. I thought of the big canopy bed back at the house, this time, not with fear of what was to come, but in anticipation.

"Edward," I began.

He grinned back at me, "Yes, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Can we go inside now?"

A cloud passed over his eyes, dulling the passion burning there. "Bella, I'm scared. What if I can't control myself? What if I hurt you?" he whispered gently to me, his body trembling with both need and fear.

"Edward, I love you, and I trust you totally and completely," I replied. "I'll promise, I'll tell you if it hurts."

I kissed him again, long and deep and felt his final reserve melt under my burning touch. He gathered me in his arms, cradling my head against his shoulder and carried me through the water, across the beach and into the house.

I had left the lights blazing in the bedroom and he turned off the bright overhead chandelier as he carried me through the door, plunging the room into total darkness. He pulled back the heavy mosquito netting and laid me on the soft bed. Suddenly the room was bathed in a soft romantic glow from the can lights in the ceiling as Edward raced back to the switch and turned the dimmer on slightly. He was back beside me before I could blink.

He crawled onto the bed and stroked my skin from shoulder to waist as he leaned over and nuzzled my breasts. I thought my heart would pound out of my chest as he kissed my left nipple, pulling it into his mouth and sucking gently. Waves of desire crashed over me and I sank beneath the waves. He lifted his head and looked at my body. All of my previous embarrassment and hesitation was gone.

"So beautiful," he breathed as his gaze traveled over my face, my breasts, my stomach and lower. I gazed into his eyes. He was so gloriously perfect, his face, his body, his soul. Some of that perfection must have reflected off of him in the moonlight and sank into me because at that moment, I felt truly beautiful.

I reached for him again, anxious for his mouth on me. He bent his head again and lavished the same attention on my other breast as his cool hand slid down my body and gently urged my legs apart. No man had ever touched me there and as a long finger slid into my wet center, I groaned in pleasure. If I had known it would be like this, I would have hauled him to Vegas the day after graduation.

His mouth found mine again and I lost control as his fingers plunged into me time and again. My fingernails raked down his back and what would have left deep gouges on a human man's skin, just made Edward arch towards me and growl with pleasure as he deepened the kiss further. He broke away from me and he stared at me for a long moment, both of us panting with desire. His eyes were topaz pools, hungry and bottomless.

"Edward, I can't stand it anymore. I need you inside me," I said without shame. "Baby, are you sure," he said softly. "This part will hurt you, no matter how gentle I am." "I know," I replied, "but it will be over quickly, and it couldn't possibly come close to the pain I'm feeling from wanting you so bad."

He just sighed and covered my body with his as his knees nudged my legs apart. He hesitated, with the head of his manhood, poised at my opening, then took my mouth with his and slid forward. I was so wet and ready, that he slid in an inch before hitting the barrier of my virginity. "Don't stop now, Edward," I moaned. He grasped my arms and with a solid thrust, broke through and sheathed his stone member fully into my hot, slippery cleft.

I gasped and bit down hard on my bottom lip as my eyes filled with tears. Edward saw my reaction, and my eyes, huge and wet in the dim light and he started to pull away.

"Don't even think about stopping," I warned him and smiled through the burning between my legs. "You haven't hurt me any more than either of us expected. No more than another other woman on her wedding night. Just hold very still for a second."

He smiled that heavenly, perfect, crooked smile that I adored and kissed me gently on the lips. I took a deep breath, then another, as the burning lessened and my body adjusted, stretching and making room for his. I gently pulled him closer to me. He understood and arched his hips toward me, then slowly away as we began to move together as one.

The pleasure grew and became more intense with each moment. Edward growled softly in my ear as his lips caressed my neck, jaw line and throat. When I reached my hands up to touch his face, he grabbed both of them in his and raised them above my head, pinning me to the bed with his hands and his cock. I felt like I would split in two as his thrusts became faster and more urgent, but I felt no pain from his love, as my hips rose again and again to meet his.

I felt a strange and wonderful sensation building deep in my body. It grew and became stronger as we coupled in the huge bed. Despite the chill of his body, sweat poured from me as I arched and thrashed under him. My head moved from side to side as Edward's name burst through my lips in a groan and my climax began. Waves of pleasure ran through my body as I convulsed again and again.

Edward thrust into me a final time and growled in release as he emptied himself into me. I opened my eyes and looked at his face. He had never lost control with me before and while making love, he had to loosen his hold on it more than ever before. His teeth were bared and gleamed in the dim light. He suddenly buried his face in the pillow behind my head as the last spasms of his orgasm raced through his body. He arched backwards and tossed the pillow into the air with his teeth. It made an audible ripping noise as it hit the wall and downy feathers drifted slowly back to the bed.


End file.
